Naruto
by mystery unleashed
Summary: my story is actually called "The still not forgotton friendship in a time a hell" Itatchi and Sasuke are fighting. Will Naruto jump in and save the day or will someone have to die? *SPOILERS* PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Two brother clash

The still not forgotton bond of a friendship in a time of hell.

Two brothers clash

Itatchi Uchiha sat upon his "throne" as Sasuke Uchiha, Itatchi's little brother entered the room. "Hello brother." Itatchi said. Itatchi looked at his brother. Wow he's grown, thought Itatchi. Itatchi continued to analyze his brother and knew that on this day he would perish, or get close.

"Itatchi," replied Sasuke in a harsh voice, "today my vision of you will finally become reality! YOU WILL DIE!!" Sasuke stood there breathing hard waiting for his brother's response.

"Unfortunately for you, little brother, you do not possess mangekyou sharingan. You will never beat me. You should leave now and come back when you obtain it." Itatchi responded indifferently.

Sasuke looked livid. " I do not need mangekyou sharingan to defeat you! My hate will be enough to pulverize you! I will destroy you no matter what it takes!" Sasuke wondered if his brother could feel the waves of hatred radiating off of him.

"Hate will not be enough my brother, my eyes are ten times more powerful than yours. Now, let's begin."

Itatchi bounded out of his chair, headed straight for Sasuke, but Sasuke was prepared. Itatchi sprang a kuni out of nowhere and plunged it right towards Sasuke's heart. ...CLANG!

Two kuni made contact as their owners caught each others opposite hand. But Itatchi was clever and had prepared for this, he took his brothers hands and flipped over Sasuke bringing Sasuke flying face down to the solid ground. ...CRASH! Sasuke hit, leaving a large gouge in the ground. Sasuke struggled to his hands and feet, but Itatchi was just to fast for him. There was a sickening crunch as Itatchi's leg connected with Sasuke's ribs.

"GUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sasuke howled in pain.

"I told you," said Itatchi, "you are not powerful enough." Itatchi looked down in his brother with hope. Come on Sasuke! you can do it! he thought. Itatchi's hope turned to shock as Sasuke's form changed. He molted huge wings and his skin turned a dark blue while his hair turned a slightly lighter shade of blue. The whites of his eyes turned black, he gave the impression of a powerful hawk.

"So, this must be the power Orochimaru bestowed upon you." said Itatchi simply.

"Yes," said Sasuke, "it is, and I'm going to end you with it! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Sasuke flew at Itatchi as he threw a shuriiken, it missed of course. Sasuke pulled on a string that he had secretly attatched to the shuriiken and it came flying back directly toward Itatchi's spinalcord. Itatchi side stepped the shuriiken and looked at Sasuke expectantly. The shuriiken fell to the ground worthlessly inbetwen them.

"FULL BODY CHIDORI!" screamed Sasuke. He plunged his hand into the ground and the chidori spread across the floor like wildfire. Itatchi jumped up right before the jutsu hit him. Sasuke was ready for another attack, "Fire ball jutsu!" he yelled. The jutsu just skimmed Itatchi part of his robe was burned. Now it was Itatchi's turn...

Sasuke appeared suddenly in front of Itatchi and ran his sword right though him.

"Gugh." gurgled Itatchi as he collapsed onto the ground, Sasuke on top of him.

"YES! I finally got you, you bastard!" Sasuke exploded triumphantly.

"Don't... get your...hopes up." whispered Itatchi. He raised a bloody fingered hand and pointed at the chair behind them. Sasuke looked back and saw Itatchi sitting there quite at peace and unharmed.

"Wha...?" sputtered Sasuke confused.

"You were caught in my genjutsu the whole time." replied Itatchi to Sasuke's confused state.

The clone that was under Sasuke turned into crows and flapped around disappearing after a couple seconds. "You have gotten much stronger Sasuke you are no longer a boy, no, I must now take you seriously. You are a threat."


	2. Fate

Fate

"Yes, brother," said Sasuke, "you must take me very seriously, for I am going to destroy you."

"We shall see." responded Itatchi. "Fire flame jutsu."

"FIRE FLAME JUTSU!" Sasuke repeated.

Their flames met in the middle of them, but as they bore upon each other Sasuke's started to overpower Itatchi's. Finally Sasuke's beat out Itatchi's and Itatchi was forced to dive to the side to avoid being burnt. Itatchi got up all to fast and seemed to just suddenly appear in front of Sasuke. Itatchi took his fist and rocketed it right into Sasuke's face. There was a sound of knuckles connecting with flesh and a loud smack, Sasuke fell to the floor.

"Ugh." mumbled Sasuke in pain.

"You see, this is why you'll never be able to beat me. You are to slow and your eyes do not see as mine do." Itatchi said in a silky voice. "I will always win and you will always lose..."

"No. I will not lose to you even if I kill myself in the process, Itatchi."

"Oh really?" asked Itatchi. "You are about to see a very famous technique of mine, Sasuke, perpare yourself. Amaterasu!"

Itatchi's eye began to bleed as if he was crying blood. He focused his eye on a rock near Sasuke and if was instantly ingulfed in a black flame. Then with pitty in his stomach Itatchi turned his glare upon his brother, who too, like the rock was swallowed by the black flame.

"You did not realize something Sasuke, and now my dream is finally a reality. Itatchi stopped the amaterasu just before it reached Sasuke's head. He stooped down and plucked out Sasuke's eyes.

"I've found him!" shouted Naruto excitedly.

"Good job Naruto!" Sakura complimented.

"What about me?" asked the akatsuki named Tobi up in the tree.

"Screw you, we've found Sasuke!" said Naruto heatedly.

"Your not taking me serious? Not cool." replied Tobi.

"Naruto," said Kakashi sensei, " you go to Sasuke, we'll hold this clown off."

"Ossu!" responded Naruto. He ran to the west and disappeared through the trees.

Naruto galloped across the trees at full speed. As his worry and anticipation increased the nine tails fox's chakra leaked from his body and his speed increased tenfold.

Hold on Sasuke! I'm coming! he thought.

Far off in the distance he caught the smell of smoke and more of the red chakra radiated from his body.

"YES! The eyes I've needed for so long are finally mine!" Itatchi said excitedly.

"You've not finished me yet." said a voice from below.

Itatchi's eyes widened in shock as he heard his brothers voice. He looked at the Sasuke he had used the amaterasu on. The Sasuke disinigrated and Itatchi realized it had been a clone.

"You have illuded me once again Sasuke. Good job." Itatchi complimeted.

"Great fire dragon ball jutsu!" said the voice from below.

Great fire dragon heads erupted from the floor under where Itatchi stood. At least eight fire dragons came from the ground, but Itatchi dodged them all.

"You still have not majorly damaged my body, Sasuke. But still you have kept me on my guard."

"Itatchi," said Sasuke looking up at his brother through the broken floor, "I have a question to ask you . When you said that if I were to gain mangekyou that there would be three users including yourself, Who were you talking about?"

"Well Sasuke, you are about to learn about Madara Uchiha and his brother. Madara and his were evenly matched in every way and were the first to obtain magekyou sharingan. They were praised to be the most gifted Uchiha of the generation. Once the user obtains magekyou there vision starts to darken, and the more mangekyou is used the quicker the descent to darkness is. Madara tried to fight the darkness, but no matter what he did it fell upon him. Then Madara had an idea. He plucked out his brothers eyes, removed his own and placed his brothers within his sockets. It worked, the darkness never fell on him again. This my dream, this is why I let you live, because one day I knew I would need your eyes before my eyes too faded into darkness, blindness."

Sasuke stood there in shock, then gathering himself jumped out of the hole and faced his brother.

"You will not get my eyes." he stammered.

Itatchi bolted across the floor and pinned Sasuke to the opposite wall, holding his arms back. Then with his free hand plucked out Sasuke's left eye.

"AGGGGHHHHHHHH!!" Sasuke sceamed in pain.

Naruto spotted a building not far from him. He heard a scream of pain that he racognized as Sasuke's.

He arrived right outside the building a couple of minutes later only to find Kisame, Itatchi parter standind in his way.

"Ahh. Jinchuuriki how nice to see you."

"Let me pass." said Naruto angrily.

"Sorry to say I can't do that." replied Kisame.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" sceamed Naruto. He was to fast for Kisame for the first tail had blossomed. He took Kisame by the arm and threw him to the ground, then swung him back up over his head and threw him a good mile off into the distance. Sasuke's two followers standing close said nothing until Naruto turned around.

"We're not stopping you." said the woman. "After all Sasuke told us not to interfere."

Naruto turned his back on them a dashed off to the building. He tore right through the door and stumbled right into the place where Sasuke and Itatchi were fighting. Both Itatchi and Sauske looked up in shock.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at him and nodded and then turned to Itatchi.

"Looks like fate has changed," said Itatchi," and after I had already decided it."

"Fate is not something for you to decide." said Naruto in a deadly voice...


	3. the fight rages on

The Fight Rages On

Itatchi smirked, "It's just like you to come barging in raging on about things you don't understand."

Sasuke spoke out, "Naruto, go away, this is my fight. I don't need to be saved."

"I didn't come hear to save you, I came hear to kill him!" Naruto said raspily as he pointed at Itatchi.

"I don't understand." said Sasuke, "What is your reason?"

"You idiot!." yelled Naruto with emotion in his eyes. "He is the one who took you away from me, and now he must pay! He's the reason you left, he's the reason Sakura suffers, he's the reason everything went wrong! Because of him you left us behind..." Naruto's emotion was so powerful, the nine tailed fox's chakra was noticable and hard to ignore.

"So this is why you chase my brother unheedingly?" questioned Itatchi.

Sasuke was apparently stunned into silence.

"Yes." said Naruto, the blood lust running through the air unmistakable. "Are you ready to die? I've waited so long for this!"

Sasuke finally spoke out. "He's mine Naruto. Leave him."

"After what he did?" Naruto asked incredilously. "No,no he must pay, it is to late for his life."

"Naruto, I understand your feelings, but I can't let you do that."

"Well if you won't let me, then I have no choice..." Naruto was so fast Sasuke's sharingan didn't even have time to regesture it. Naruto whipped out a kuni with a string attatched to it and threw the kuni. It wrapped around Sasuke's body and Sasuke fell over with a grunt.

"So fast..."Sasuke murmured.

"I see you've improved since the last time we met Naruto." Itatchi complimented. He looked Naruto up and down, surveying him, feeling the power run through the air. He knew even without the jinchuuriki Naruto would still be considerably powerful. Then in a flash of an eye Naruto was in front of him and flung his fist right into Itatchi's face. There was a loud smack as Itatchi was thrown backward and hit the wall fifty feet away. POOF! The shadow clone puffed into smoke.

"Damn." Naruto said.

"Close,"said a voice from behind, "but not close enough."

Kshh! The kuni plunged into Naruto's neck and he cried out in pain.

"Damn-it." Naruto said quietly, and then slumped to the ground his chest un-moving.

"That was quick." Itatchi snipped. He laughed a cold laugh with no humor and turned to face his brother.

"No..." Sasuke murmured. He had never imagined Naruto dead. It had always seemed to un-real. Naruto couldn't be killed...right? A wave of pain crashed over Sasuke's head as he realized what the person who had been trying to be noticed by him, trying to win him back, had really ment to him. He couldn't bear it any longer. He was going to break. At the moment the only thing that broke was a single tear that slid down his mourning cheek as he stood up and looked into Itatchi's face. "You will pay. YOU WILL PAY!" he screamed.

"I didn't realize he ment so much to you. I thought you cut your ties? Well, if you think you can kill me let's see what you can do."

.


	4. Total Confusion Where's the real one?

Total Confusion. Where's the real one?

"Rahhhhh!" Sasuke roared. His curse mark spread and the darkness overtook him. He transformed into the monster that Naruto remebered so well. As he knelt behind the chair he felt chills run uo his spine. He had never liked the power Orochimaru had cursed Sasuke with. Besides the fact it was Orochimaru's , it was ominous and disturbed what good memories were left of him. t was also a constant reminder to Naruto that he ahd been to weak to stop him and that Sasuke had chosen power over friendship and loyalty. Naruto put the thoughts aside and continued searching for his que of unveiling .

Meanwhile, Sasuke's transformation was almost complete all that was left was the wing-like hands that then emerged from his back. His power was building as he prepared himself for his next attack.

Naruto's power had definately lessened so that he could ilude Itatchi into thinking that he had killed him. Naruto was still in the nine-tailed fox state but no tail remained and the cloak had gone with it. Suddenly Naruto sensed a presence behind him and turned from the fight. There Itatchi knelt right in front of him, so that the tips of their noses were practically touching. "Well,well. I thought something was suspicious, but it was clever of you to fool me for so long." With surprising force Itatchi pinned Naruto against the back of his ''throne" and clutched his throat. Naruto made a gasping choking noise. Apparently Sasuke had heard, for he threw a kuni at the Itatchi in the pit and with a poof all that was left was a piece of a pillar.

"Damnit!" Sasuke cursed. As he looked at the dead Naruto his eyes widened in shock as the Naruto vanished with a poof and another piece of damaged pillar lay there. Sasuke realized he had been fooled, twice! "Naruto you're alive?" he questioned himself stupidly. He already knew the answer. He raced over to the chair where he had heard the gasping choking noise and came upon the scene of Itatchi choking a pinned down Naruto. Naruto spoke, "Sasuke...I...I," and then he lapsed back into a gagging silence. It was Itatchi's turn to speak. "Your little friend here was trying to trick me. Looks like it worked on someone. It's a shame all those words of deep emotion for an idiot whose still alive were wasted."

Sasuke was stunned into silence. "I'm so sorry Sasuke I had to, to fool him, but it looks like it didn't work. Another thing I've failed to do." Naruto grimaced.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you always were one to use clones. After all, it's your specialty." Sasuke smirked.

"You've been gone for a while, my new technique was the Rasengan."

"Was?"

"That's right, and I'd like to test out on your brother the _new_ technique I just finished training for."

"Oh? Since your so intent on killing my brother I'll let you mess around, but don't kill him, that's my job."

"Will do!" Naruto grinned.

"If you plan to kill me, Naruto, you must first free yourself from my grasp." said Itatchi.

"No problem." said Naruto expressionlessly. With a poof the clone in Itatchi's grasp vanished in cloud of smoke. The real Naruto jumped down next to Sasuke from the ceiling and looked at Itatchi menacingly. Naruto knew that using this technique would provoke the 'fox cloak' to come out of hiding and the look of thrill showed on his excited features, in fact you could almost see the fox's face in his. Sasuke, seeing the frightening look of monstrous excitement on Naruto's face, backed up to the wall to watch the show.

"It's time for your _almost_ death. You no good bastard." Naruto threatened.

"Let's see you try." Itatchi shot back.

Next chapter: "The new technique. What the hell is that?"


End file.
